Hero's Purple Bunny
by Kitten'sPuppy813
Summary: Chapter 1 is confession, fluff and slight domestic life. Smut will be in later chapters. BoyxBoy. If you don't like, don't hate. Enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

A/n: _We made some small, subtle adjustments. We are still working on the second chapter. So please give us some time to get that to y'all._

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Link sighed as he got home. He was tired from saving Lorule and Hyrule from impending doom. He opened the door to his home and looked around.

' _He didn't put my house back,'_ Link thought. He started moving his stuff back to how it originally was before the purple bunny invaded it. He then walked outside and looked up at the sign on his house.

' _How do I get that down?'_ Link looked at the sign in the shape of a purple bunny. He smiled slightly at the thought of the hooded bunny.

Although Ravio took over his home and turned it into a shop, when Ravio took off his hood for the first time, Link couldn't help but get butterflies in his stomach and blush slightly. Ravio was so cute and beautiful.

"I kinda miss him. I regret not being able to confess to him," Link sighed as he used the tornado rod to lift himself off the ground and rip off the sign. Link contemplated if he should throw away the sign or keep it.

"Hey! Are you planning on throwing my sign away?!" A familiar voice yelled. Link turned around quickly. His eyes widened at who he saw.

"R-Ravio? Is that really you?" Link asked. Ravio smiled.

"You gonna come down to talk or do I have to stand here and yell at ya?!" Ravio yelled up at Link, his emerald orbs having that small spark of determination and enthusiasm that they alway had.

"Oh shush! I'm coming down. Geez," Link threw the sign off the roof before jumping down.

"Hello again, Mr. Hero," Ravio said as walked towards the blond.

"Don't call me that. Call me Link," Link said, blushing slightly at the nickname.

"Wait. How are you here? I thought the portal to the worlds were sealed after Zelda and I returned to Hyrule," Link questioned, confused to no end.

"After you two wished our Triforce back, Hilda and I realized something and decided to wish for a way to go to Hyrule from Lorule and vise versa," Ravio answered, trying to hold back a blush.

"What did you two realize?" Link asked. Ravio blushed.

' _I was hoping he wouldn't ask,'_ Ravio thought, panicking internally.

"Ravio? Are you okay?" Link asked, moving his face closer to Ravio's face. Ravio blushed a bright shade of red and moved his face away from Link's.

"Ravio? What's wrong?" Link asked as he tried to look Ravio in the face, but the usual bright green eyes kept avoiding Link's gaze. Link thought of a way to make Ravio look at him. He grabbed the sides of Ravio's face, forcing him to look at the blond's bright blue orbs, and kissed him lovingly. Ravio's eyes widened with surprise as his face flushed a bright shade of scarlet. Ravio slowly kissed back, melting into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Link's neck. Link was a little surprised that Ravio kissed back but held the kiss nonetheless.

' _Does this means he loves me back?'_ Link thought happily. He pulled away from the merchant.

"Ravio?" he asked, sounding a little hesitant.

"Hm?" Ravio replied in a slight daze.

"Do you love me?" Link asked. Ravio blinked, clearing his mind from the current haze it was in.

' _Did...did he really ask me that?'_ the purple haired boy began to internally panic.

"Ravio?" Link wondered why the purple haired boy hadn't responded in a while. The purple bunny was busy internally panicking, so the green clad hero simply kissed him again.

Ravio immediately snapped out of his thoughts, his face flushing a bright shade of red. His eyes widened as he stood there like a deer in the headlights. Link realized that Ravio was unresponsive and deepened the kiss, causing Ravio to turn an even deeper shade of scarlet. Link slowly pulled away from the kiss. With that sudden movement, Ravio pulled Link into a loving kiss, the emotions and love he had for the hero poured out of him and into the kiss. Link's eyes widened, for he did not expect Ravio to pull him into a passionate kiss. Ravio held the kiss until he ran out of air. When the purple bunny pulled away from the kiss, Link was blushing.

"Does that answer your question?" Ravio asked, tilting his head slightly to the side. Link kissed Ravio on the nose.

"Yes," he replied, picking up the purple bunny and heading inside. Link looked at the bed that was still taken apart and in the corner. He put Ravio down, moved the tables, and started making the bed. Ravio looked around the room and watched as Link was making the bed. Then, the purple haired boy decided to put the tables that held his items away and changed the rug. After they were both done with their tasks, both Ravio and Link started making dinner together.

"Do you have anywhere to live?" Link questioned.

"Nope. I was hoping that maybe if I begged you enough, you would take me back in," Ravio replied. Link blushed at the images that appeared in his mind when Ravio said begged.

"Sure. You can live with me," Link said as he kissed Ravio's cheek, making the purple bunny blush. After the couple had dinner together, they got ready for bed together. Ravio removed his bunny hooded robe and underneath was a purple tunic. Link looked at Ravio's clothes with a surprised look on his face.

"Surprised?" Ravio chuckled when he saw Link's face. Link nodded.

"I kept my old hero clothes. I wore them under my robe as a reminder that I am Lorule's hero," the purple bunny explained. Link hugged the merchant.

"Link? Why are you hugging me?" Ravio squirmed a bit.

"Because I can and I love you," Link replied, hugging him tighter. The blond laid down and pulled the purple bunny with him, cuddling him.

"I love you," Link kissed Ravio's cheek.

"I love you too," Ravio replied, blushing. Link pulled Ravio closer to him as they both drifted off.

* * *

A/n: Smut will come in the next chapter. _Please leave a review after reading. We really need the feedback from you guys._


	2. Chapter 2

The purple bunny slowly awoke from his slumber, squinting slightly at the small and weak light that poured in through the window. Ravio rubbed his eyes, trying to wake himself up. As his vision cleared, Ravio saw the green hero in front of him still asleep. He smiled gently at the peaceful face of the sleeping blond.

' _He looks really handsome,'_ he thought with a blush. Ravio carefully got out of bed, trying not to wake Link, and started making breakfast.

Link slowly woke up to the smell of food. He sat up and looked around the room, his eyes landing on the purple merchant. The green clad hero got out of bed, shuffled over to Ravio, and hugged him from behind. Ravio jolted at the sudden touch. He quickly looked behind him and when he saw Link, the slight fear and panic left his eyes.

"Oh. Geez...you scared me. Good morning~ Did you just wake up?" Ravio said with a smile. Link nodded and grunted slightly in response. The purple bunny giggled softly.

"Breakfast is almost done. I need to finish making it. So…um...could you let go now?" Ravio said, squirming a bit. Link grunted slightly and reluctantly let go of the purple haired merchant. The blond shuffled back to the bed, sat down on it, and tried to wake himself up. The purple bunny smiled lovingly at the hero, then finished making breakfast for the two of them. Ravio looked over at Link, walked over to him, and poked his cheek.

"Breakfast is ready. You awake yet?" the purple bunny said to the half asleep hero. Link slowly nodded and shuffled over to the table with Ravio following after him. Ravio picked up a bowl and poured some of the soup in before setting the bowl, along with a spoon, in front of the hero. Link quietly thanked Ravio and started eating. Once the blond finished eating, he looked at the purple bunny questioningly.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Link asked the merchant.

"I'm not very hungry," the merchant replied. The blond stood up from the table and stretched.

"That was very good. How do you know how to cook?" Link looked at Ravio with a questioning look, wondering how he's so good at cooking.

"I taught myself. Afterall, I had to survive on my own," Ravio said with a smile. Sheerow trilled a little angrily and landed on top of the purple bunny's head a bit aggressively. Ravio giggled softly, earning him a slight peck to his head.

"What? You mad because I'm not giving you enough attention?" Ravio held the small bird and nuzzled him. Sheerow trilled happily and nuzzled the purpled haired merchant back. Link chuckled softly as he watched the pair nuzzle one another.

' _Ravio is too precious,'_ the blond thought with a smile.

"What are you smiling about?" Ravio questioned. Link shook his head and Ravio pouted slightly, puffing his cheeks a bit.

"Tell me," the purple bunny demanded.

"No," the hero replied. The counterparts went on for a while until Link finally gave in.

"Fine. I'll tell you," the blond said with a sigh.

"Really?" Ravio smiled, his eyes lit up a bit.

"Maybe," the hero smirked a bit.

"What can I do to make you tell me?" Ravio questioned.

"Give me a kiss," Link commanded. The purple bunny blushed.

"A-A kiss…?" the merchant asked, his voice full of the innocence of a child.

"Yeah," the blond said with a nod.

"Could you close your eyes?" the merchant requested in a questioningly way. The green-clad hero nodded and closed his eyes, waiting for the kiss of the purple bunny. Ravio slowly got closer to Link, puckered his lips a bit and…

* * *

Author's Note: Hi guys this is Puppy~ Muhaha. I left you guys on a cliffhanger. Im such a tease -w-  
-Puppy


	3. Chapter 2 part 2

AN: Hey guys. Puppy here~ Sorry for the late upload. Junior year of high school is stressing me and Kitten out a lot. So much work! ~  
Also about this time Kitten is trying to get a job since summer is close so the editing has been slow. Sorry about this guys. I'm trying to slow it down since a reader suggested it. Because you know, confession then sex? Yeah... So im trying to slow it down so sorry. But I hope you enjoy the story~! (Also yeah. short chapter. sorry about that  
-

...kissed Link on the cheek.

'Are you serious? I meant on the lips…' the blond mentally facepalmed.

"Was that okay?" the merchant wondered, tone full of innocence. The hero sighed and pulled Ravio in for a gentle and loving kiss, causing the purple bunny to flush a bright shade of red. Link held the kiss for a while. Ravio kissed back hesitantly, still not used to this new form of affection.

'He is way too cute and precious,' the blond smiled into the kiss. He pulled back after a while and looked at the green-eyed boy.

"You're so cute. I love you so much." He kissed the purple-haired boy's cheek.

"I love you too," said purple-haired boy replied. They cleaned up the house some more. Once they were done they decided to try kissing some more. They sat on the bed to be a bit more comfortable. At first it was shy, quick pecks on the cheeks. Then it moved to lips. Eventually the kisses became longer and a bit more bold, causing the kisses to move on to full on make outs. Link had pinned Ravio to the bed, his tongue exploring and mapping out the inside of Ravio's mouth; he knew all of the spots that would make Ravio moan. The blond had slowly slipped off Ravio's scarf in the middle of the make out session. He pulled away from the make out session and kissed down Ravio's neck.

The purple-haired boy moaned, immediately turning the brightest shade of red and covering his mouth.

'What was that sound I made?! Oh goddesses that was embarrassing!' Ravio hid his face, too embarrassed to look at Link. Meanwhile, Link was hard.

'Fuck. That was the most erotic thing I have ever heard from him. Now I really want to fuck him,' Link blushed at his thoughts and the images that suddenly appeared in his head. He willed himself to calm down, making his erection slowly go away.

"Ravio? Are you okay?" The blond slowly touched his shoulder to not startle him.

"Y-yeah. J-just embarrassed," the green-eyed boy hid his face even more.

"It's okay. Your neck must be sensitive in the sexual way."

"I-I guess."

"It's okay. We don't have to do anything you don't want. We can take it slow or not do it all if you want," he smiled in a loving and patient way, not wanting to force his boyfriend into anything.

"O-okay. Thank you."

They cuddled for the rest of the night and kissed on the lips quickly, too embarrassed about what had happened earlier.


End file.
